debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda (CD-i)
Summary Zelda is the daughter of King Harkinian, whom she lives with in Hyrule Castle. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A,' higher' with the power glove Name: Zelda Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Princess Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to Link as she has bombs just like him and can tank them. Can trade blows with opponents that are capable of harming her. Vaporized Hectan.), higher with the Power Glove Speed: Subsonic '(Can outrun Pterodactyls, can dodge arrows and similar projectiles at close range) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher 'with the power glove 'Durability: Small Building level (Her bombs generate this much energy, and she can tank them at point-blank range, even without using her shield), higher with his shield Stamina: High, can fight bosses and traverse entire levels without tiring out. Range: Extended Melee Range with sword, tens of meters with energy blasts, Tens of Kilometers with triforce of wisdom Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Limited Empathic Manipulation with her sword, Energy Manipulation (Can shoot energy blasts out of her sword), Dimensional Storage (Via magic pouch), Explosion Inducement (Via bombs), Non-Physical Interaction & Soul Manipulation (Can kill ghost), Limited Time Stop (Can stop flying enemies), Mind Manipulation (Can make the pterodactyls completely ignore her and go for the loaf of bread),Attack Reflection (With the reflecting spell), Minor Levitation (Via magic cape), Invisibility (Via magic cloak), Healing (Via water of life), Sealing (Via wand of gamelon), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Transmutation with rubies (Lupay with a rubies could steal one's soul, force them to obey him and transmutate them. Though as the hero Zelda would likely never use this in character.), Resistance to Reality Warping (In the Faces of Evil, Ganon's mere presence on the island was warping it as Gwonam says after his defeat the island is already turning to normal. Yet Zelda is unaffected by Ganon.), Transmutation (Unaffected by Ganon's island wide transmutation), Death Manipulation (Didn't die from Ganon looking at her) |-|With Optional Equipment= Has the Triforce of Wisdom which grants her Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, and Precognition (The triforce of wisdom can tell the future and show exact events of what's going on at a present time) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= Swords *'Sword:' Regular sword Zelda uses deftly in her adventure. *'Power Sword:' A stronger sword that allows Zelda to fire sword beams from her sword when she's at full health. *'Power Sword (Tempered):' A stronger sword then before that allows Zelda to fire beams no matter he health. Shields *'Shield:' Regular shield used for blocking attacks, projectile, and hazards. *'Reflecting Shield:' Shield used to reflect spells and magic back at the enemy. |-|Equipment= *'Bomb:' Used to vaporize large boulders in the way and defeat Dodongos. Zelda places them down and over time they will explode. *'Bread:' Used as bait to distract the Arpagos. *'Magic Lanten:' Used to light the areas that have been covered with Ganon's darkness *'Flute:' Can be played to stop flying enemies for about eight seconds. *'Magic Cape:' Allows Zelda to jump higher and at longer distances at the cost of 5 Rubies per use. *'Magic Cloak:' Zelda can wear it to temporarily become invisible and walk past enemies at the cost of 20 Rubies per use. *'Power Glove:' Can be used to destroy enemies and boulders instead of using Bombs. As it has the strength of 10 bombs. It costs 10 Rubies per use. *'Rope:' Allows Zelda to climb up unreachable areas. *'Wand of Gamelon:' The only item that can defeat Ganon, the Wand creates magic golden chains that wrap around Ganon. These chains then imprison him inside of a book. |-|Pickups= *'Life Hearts:' Restores your health *'Rubies:' Currency that's been shown to be able to take ones soul and mind control them, along with transmutating them into your servant. |-|Bottled Items= *'Water of Life:' Used to restore health |-|Optional Equipment= *'Triforce of Wisdom:' The triforce of wisdom can tell the future and show exact events of what's going on at a present time. Used by Zelda and Impa on their journey to gain knowledge of areas. Intelligence: At least Above Average (Seems as competent as Link in combat) Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Heroes Category:Triforce Users Category:Healing Users Category:Superhumans